I Hate You!
by starwandmagical
Summary: “I hate you!”The world is only one thing right now. Pain. Intense heartstopping pain. What did she do to deserve this? Behind her shut eyes, she saw multicolored swirls, and stars. Definitely stars. A BV fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Yes, it's been months since I wrote or read something for DBZ. I would like to think of this as a farewell story to the world of DBZ fanfiction.  I can still remember when I can just stay up till 4 in the morning to eagerly finish reading another gem of a story I find.  Sadly, even though I still like DBZ, it is not with the same deep passion as before.  My focus has moved onto the world of Harry Potter and I feel that one more fic devoted to DBZ will leave me with a sense of closure.  When I went back and reread what I wrote a year ago, I smiled at the memories and the enthusiasm I had in my Author's notes.  I will always remember the authors that I had befriended but sadly lost contact with many months ago, and all the stories I've read.

Though they probably won't read this, this fic is dedicated to those fellow author friends (and past reviewers).  Especially: 

Selenity Jade

MoonSaiyanPrincess

catgirl26

Kajidragon

The Flying Pen

LavenderGoddessV

DarkStar(who is now known as Axiom)

the hilarious Yuri and her cousin Kei

SaiyanPassion

And the list goes on, with many more authors that had inspired me and influenced me with their work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_"I hate you!"_** The woman shrieked.

To her, the world is only one thing right now. Pain. Intense heart-stopping pain.  What did she do to deserve this?!  A fresh wave of agony consumed her being and she tried to breathe, tried to fight.

Behind her shut eyes, she saw odd shapes, multi-colored swirls, and stars. Definitely stars. 

"AARRRRRRRGH!"

She screamed, and faintly thought that the moon somehow crept in to dance with the stars.

"I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS! IF YOU EVER, **EVER**-"

She broke off in mid-rant, and felt it slip from her.  Falling back against the pillow, she panted and heaved as sweat slowly made its way down her face.

The nurses and the doctor quickly did what they had to do and Bra Briefs was placed into her mother's arms.

Bulma glanced up to see her husband looking down at her with an amused look.

"Woman, remind me why I'm here."

Rolling her eyes, Bulma made a face at him. "It's because you know I'll castrate you if you didn't stay in this room with me."

Wincing, Vegeta reached out to smooth out Bulma's hair.  "Hmmm, but you adore it so much."

Bulma chuckled lightly.  "Okay, okay, I admit I would miss that fine tool of yours" at that, Vegeta smirked. Rolling her eyes at his inflated ego, Bulma continued, "Do you want to hold her?"

Bra was transferred into Vegeta's arms and he peered at her face.  "Looks like she's not going to have black hair either. Damn it woman, what's with you and the odd-colored hair?"

"You didn't think it was odd last week when you insisted on brushing my hair." Bulma smiled.

"Hmmph."

Vegeta looked back down at the precious bundle he was holding.  The baby blinked back at him and then she started to wail.

Vegeta quickly, but gently, placed the baby back into Bulma's arms.  "She's going to be like you.  A loudmouthed, earsplitting, head-ache causing, blue-haired…" he trailed off, eyes softening at the mother and daughter. "…princess."

Bulma, despite her weariness, beamed up at him and beckoned him down for a kiss.  "Where did you leave poor Trunks?" she murmured against his lips.

Pulling back, he smirked. "The boy is out in the waiting room with everyone else.  I believe he was still staring with dismay at his new shoes."

Closing her eyes, Bulma smiled as she recalled the moment when her water broke.  Trunks was standing right in front of her, presenting a list of reasons why he should be allowed to get a raise in allowance.  Bulma didn't believe in spoiling kids, and had raised an eyebrow at some of his reasons.

_------------------flackback------------ _

_Trunks pulled out a poster he made.  Across the top, in thick black marker was the title "Reasons for a Raise".  Underneath that in red marker were the reasons.  Trunks started explaining each one.  _

_By the time he got to reason number 10, which was "Looking at the extra money will help me finish my homework.", Bulma felt a brief pain and then suddenly, a wetness spread down her pants onto the floor around her.  Trunks blinked down at the puddle he was standing in and stared.  _

_"Mom, did you just pee?" he asked in disbelief._

_"NO, Trunks, my water just broke, get your father!"_

_Jaw dropping open, Trunks just stared downwards stupidly. "My new shoes…" he mourned._

_A contraction hit Bulma and she screamed. "TRUNKS BRIEFS, GET YOUR FATHER!"_

_---------------------------------flashback ends-------------------------_

After telling the story to Vegeta she saw his mouth twitch.  "I'll give that boy a good smack on the bottom for you."

"Vegeta, he's only 13, give him a break."

The door opened and Trunk's head popped in. He shuffled in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hey mom…are you okay?"

"I'm fine Trunks.  You have a baby sister, come look."

Trunks came over and stared at the red-faced baby.  Bra stared back and cooed at him. 

Smiling hesitantly, Trunks gently touched his sister's cheek.  "She's kinda cute."

"She'll be just like me." Bulma said confidently.

"Kami help us." Vegeta muttered, purposely loud enough so Bulma can hear.

"You know you won't be able to resist spoiling the little princess." Bulma said, smirking at her husband.

"Erm… mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. You know, back when your, uh, water broke. I didn't expect that and-"

"It's alright, Trunks. Go on outside and inform everyone else that they can come see your sister." Bulma squeezed Trunk's hand and let him go.

He paused at the door and looked back. "So, about the raise-"

"Trunks-" Vegeta started with a growl.

"No." Bulma smiled at her disappointed son.

He sighed and closed the door behind him.

Closing her eyes with a groan, Bulma felt herself drifting off to sleep.  A nurse quietly took Bra out of the tired mother's arms and placed her in a little crib.

Vegeta leaned down and kissed Bulma's forehead. "I hate you too." He said tenderly, smoothing back her damp hair.

~Finis~

~The End~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review.  Thank you for reading and I really would appreciate knowing your thought on this fic.


End file.
